Unnatural Occurrences
by faithinfools
Summary: This time, Lizzie and her family all have different 'gifts' or superpowers, i know it sounds bad but give it a chance. What happens when Wickham is threatening to kill them all? And worst of all she's forced to work with the proud William Darcy? Please read and R&R. It'll be worth it in the long run... Modern P&P Get ready for some scandals ;)
1. Chapter 1

New Fanfiction guys, a bit of a supernatural one at that. I know i haven't finished my other one but I'll get to it. Give this one a chance, it'll be interesting enough, I know it. Please read and R and R. I'm working on the next chapter currently and hopefully it will be all the more worth it when I finish.

Also reminding you all once again I do not own any of these characters whatsoever. That was Jane Austen's brilliance.

Faithinfools

* * *

Elizabeth Bennet woke to the loud sound of traffic out the front of her house. Nothing had changed. She sighed, rose and got dressed. She walked to Jane's room and sat down on the bed. Jane was already up and dressed, ready for a days work. Jane was a pure blonde beauty. Gorgeous and kind hearted, Jane was a kindergarten teacher, while Lizzie was a year 7 teacher as she had more grit and was used to putting up with the kids that were put into her class.

"Jane, why are you so beautiful? You'll be the death of me and I know it."

"Lizzie, we both know that you are just as beautiful, if not more so. Got anything from Dad last night?"

"Nope, you?"

"Yeah. He wanted us to train tonight after school." Lizzie sighed. "I know you're tired of training Lizzie but it's for the best, really and plus you get to see Alec again. I know how you miss him, you two are so close." Jane reached out as she could feel the waves of exasperation rolling off of Elizabeth. She sent out waves of calm to her sister. She was glad to be seeing her older brother again but for training? That was less than ideal.

"Well, we always knew you were better at telepathy than I was."

"It's a gift, you know that. I'm just glad that I share some of my telepathy gift with you." Lizzie smiled. "You always know how to comfort me Janey, though that might have something to do with your gift." They both laughed and continued getting ready to go to school.

* * *

"Alright class, you are free to go. Just remember the homework that I gave you."

"Yes miss." The class said before they rushed out of the room. Lizzie sighed. Kids. She met up with Jane as they were walking into the staff room to grab their things.

"How was your day Janey?"

"Fine. A few tantrums from Billy again but other than that, fine. You?"

"Eugh. Sometimes I just want to kill Tom. I swear to god. He is a piece of work, I swear to you."

"Maybe you should use your gift to give him a good lesson?"

"You know I'd love to Janey but I can't. Besides Dad would kill me if I did."

"I know, I know. Let's get to training. Thank god it's the weekend or I would have had to do some meditation just to get over the kids."

"You Janey? I think I've got it worse. Besides your gift is made just for that." They laughed as they continued on their way, back home for the weekend.

* * *

Mr. Bennet was a very conservative creature. He liked his peace and quiet which was hard in a house full of women, not to mention his gift. He like his older daughter Jane were telepaths. Though not many outside the family knew it, he ran a training facility for his children and other young adults who all had certain gifts that they had inherited through their ancestral background. He trained his children separately while training the others during the day, readying them for the world, making sure that they were able to use their abilities for good and not evil. While Mrs. Bennet had no powers at all, she knew and had surprisingly been able to keep her mouth shut about this secret. He knew she was just acting but it was still ridiculous to live with the woman screaming about her nerves twenty four seven. He sighed but smiled as he thought of his daughters. Jane was the second eldest, who had gotten the powers of telepathy, empathy and psychometry. She was the softer more caring sister. Her powers allowed her to sense the emotions of others and control their emotions, when she came in contact with others she could see everything from their past and present and she could read the thoughts of others and to communicate telepathically with her father and Lizzie. Surprisingly she hadn't gotten anything to help her read the future, which her father had. Funnily enough Elizabeth hadn't gotten much telepathy at all. The only thing she could do was talk to Jane telepathically but that was it. They could only read each others thoughts and communicate to each other but Lizzie couldn't with anyone else. Mr. Bennet put this down to their close bond as siblings. His Lizzie had also picked up the ability to control and talk to animals and her greatest strength were her elemental abilities. She could control air, wind, ice, cold, earth, electricity, fire and heat, plants, water and at her strongest could even control the weather. She had by far the strongest abilities of the lot. Even her eldest sibling, Alec's abilities could not match hers though he had quite strong abilities as well. He had the ability of flight and energy manipulation. He could expel various forms of energy and create complex shapes with it. He was also able to convert energy from one for to the next and could also shoot beams of energy as well as generate force fields from his gift. Next came Mary who was the technopath that could also track people through touching something that belonged to them. She knew everything and anything when it came to gadgets. She was able to manipulate technology like no one else he had ever come across. Then came the next set of twins, Lydia and Kitty. They had the weakest gifts. Lydia was gifted with a sonic scream that could make her mother give her anything she wanted. Her screams could make anyone deaf if she so chose. Her twin sister Kitty was gifted with night vision and could see anything in the dark. She also had the ability to adhere to solid surfaces so that she could crawl on the walls as well as the ceiling.

Mr. Bennet was the matriarch of the whole family. He was a telepath. An aging one at that. He could communicate to others telepathically and could make anyone forget any memories that he wished. He could also create psionic shields with his mind and could also blast people with his psionic blasts as well. He could create a telepathic cloak that allowed him to hide his mental presence form others by clouding the minds of others. He also could detect when another person was near with extraordinary abilities. That was how he found his pupils for his training school. They lived in the training facility, which looked like an ordinary office building on the outside, a cloaking device shading it from the view of the normal humans, courtesy of Mary. They had a large training facility beneath the actual building and the other mutants as one might call them were free to stay in the boarding rooms or go when training was not on.

Tonight was training night and he hoped that all six would turn up and show their serious side. There had been a great disturbance in his dreams and he knew something was wrong. Something bad was going to happen. Lydia, Kitty and Mary turned up first. They young squealing girls he knew from reality became serious, mature ones as they walked through the door. He knew that their disguises had become part of them, though to have 2 silly and shopaholic girls for daughters was not the disguise that he had in mind. Next came in his only son who was working to track down more kids with different powers before they were able to wreak havoc on New York. He had succeeded in finding a few and was still searching but it was time for training now. Last of all came Jane and Lizzie. All six of them quickly got changed into their black clothes ready for training.

"It is good to see you all my little ones but there is something that has me worried."

"What is it papa?" Lizzie asked.

"There has been a great disturbance in my dreams lately and I think there is some trouble on the horizon, which we need to plan for. Something or someone will start to cause trouble and we must find out what. I'll leave Mary and Alec to that later but first training. Lydia and Kitty, you two are up first. Go into the separate training rooms now." The two girls walked into their training rooms and got ready. "Mary, start the simulator." Soon enough both girls were fighting the technology that Mary had set up. All of the girls had been trained in hands on combat and a range of other weapons before they had trained with their gifts.

Lizzie watched her sisters and felt her brother's presence come up behind her.

"Hey Alec, I missed you. Lydia is getting much better, look at her moves." Alec stood silently next to her watching his younger sister fight.

"Lizzie, I missed you too. Indeed she is. Her sonic screams are getting stronger too. How has your week been?"

"Alright, the kids have been driving me nuts. What about you? Find anymore kids?"

"It's been okay, yeah I did, I found one with the power of duplication, another with shapeshifting and another with underwater breathing skills."

"Interesting, which reminds me, where's Charlotte today?"

"Don't know but I think if you asked Jane, she'd know." She hugged her older brother and walked off to find Jane. She was on the lower level, trying to get in check with her emotions. Lizzie knocked on the door that was Jane's meditation sanctuary. "Where's Char today? Do you know?"

"I'm not sure, I'll have a look." Jane closed her eyes and concentrated. "I can hear her mind so she must be close by. Yep she's outside the building, hurrying in and she says she's sorry that she's late, she got caught up at the office." Lizzie smiled.

"Classic Charlotte, thanks Jane." She walked back up the stairs to hug Charlotte.

"Charlotte you are late." Mr. Bennet said sternly.

"Sorry sir, I was just caught up at work again." Mr. Bennet nodded.

"Change immediately and begin. Mary set up hers and your training rooms and leave Alec to control it. I've got to go downstairs and begin my mental match with Jane." He trained his eldest daughter by himself, as she needed the mental training, which he provided. "Lizzie come along, you need a bit of mental training before your physical training."

"Yes Dad." Together they walked down back to Jane's level and began to spar mentally. Lizzie back out after 20 minutes knowing that her training was over as her mental abilities were not as strong as Jane's. But as she got up, she sensed that something was wrong. She quickly crept up cautiously towards the ground floor of the boarder building and hesitantly made her way outside. There she could feel it. Something was running, away from... Lizzie gasped. She could feel the black energy, surround her, engulf her, choke her but she stayed strong. She quickly looked around her eyes adjusting to the dark and saw a small, young, blonde girl running away quickly. Lizzie ran over to her and grabbed her hand and as the girl looked up in fright Lizzie gave her a friendly smile. As soon as she grabbed the girl's hand she felt the black energy to slip away. Together they ran back to the building and as soon as they were inside the girl crumpled.

* * *

"Hey, hey, it's okay, it's okay. I'm here, I'm here." Lizzie soothed. The girl started to calm down. "What is your name?"

"Georgiana, Georgiana Darcy."

"Georgiana, I'm Elizabeth Bennet, do you know what you were running from?"

"Him. He threatened to kill me so I ran." The girl shuddered and broke into a new bout of tears and as Lizzie watched astonished the girl began to go translucent.

"Who is he Georgiana? Who is he? I need to know so I can help you." Georgiana looked up with hatred in her eyes.

"Wickham. George Wickham. Elizabeth?"

"Yes?"

"Please don't don't go to the police. I don't want my brother to have to worry about me."

"Where is your brother Georgiana? And call me Lizzie, all my friends do."

"I don't… I don't know. Call me Georgie then."

"Okay… Sure. Do you know that you are going translucent Georgie?" Elizabeth asked gently.

"Yes, I… I… I was born with it she stuttered."

"Ahhh…. Is there anything else that you can do?"

"I can heal myself and others too but but I haven't told William yet, he doesn't know."

"Ahhh so you're an invisibility and healer kid. Who is William Georgie?"

"My brother."

"Does he possess these abilities too?"

"I don't know. I've never asked."

"Okay, you know you're special right?"

"Yes, Lizzie please don't turn me into the scientists for all the prodding like they do in the movies." Lizzie laughed.

"Of course not Georgie. Here let me show you something." And with that Lizzie made a fire in the palm of her hand.

"You're special too? I thought I was the only one."

"No Georgie, how old are you?"

"18."

"Are you sure you don't know where your brother is?"

"Yes he said something about Long Island and then I ran away."

"Why did you run away?"

"Because I was scared of this." She held her arm out showing Lizzie her arm that wasn't there anymore.

"Where did you go?"

"To Wickham. He said he knew my secret. He said he loved me and wanted to help me so I ran away to him and he and he… Tried to kill me."

"Does he have some sort of grudge against you Georgie?" Georgie shook her head.

"Not against me, my brother. You see they were once very close but then Wickham did some bad things and my brother wouldn't help him anymore and he said he would get revenge but I thought, I thought Wickham was the same, he was special, that he would help me."

"Oh Georgie, you should have stayed you know your brother loves you." She nodded silently ashamed of herself. "Georgie, you know what? I can help you."

"You can?"

"Yes. I can't make it go away but I can help you control it so that you aren't scared of it anymore and so that you don't have to hide it."

"Oh."

"But for now you need some rest, we also have to figure out who Wickham is because if he attacked you and me, he's likely to attack us again. Would you like to stay with me until your brother comes back?"

"Yes please."

"Come on, let's go get some food." Together they walked off to the boarding house kitchen and got some left over food from the fridge and Lizzie told Georgie about her gift and her family and their gifts. They were fast becoming friends already.

"Don't you have school to go to Georgie?"

"Yes but I… ran away."

"Oh Georgie, you know what, we'll call your brother in the morning and make sure that he knows that you are safe. Then I think you're going to have to transfer schools."

"Transfer schools?"

"Yes. I'm sorry if you have friends Georgie but you need to transfer to here. Where you can learn as well as train also to keep you safe from Wickham."

"It's okay, I never had any friends at school anyway but… We'll have to talk to my brother first. He would be so disappointed…" She looked ashamed.

"Georgie, it's okay, everyone makes mistakes. Maybe this is what my Dad meant when he said that something bad was coming, maybe it's this George Wickham. Do you want to watch me train."

"Yes. I'd love to watch."

"Come on." Lizzie lead Georgiana down to the training level where everyone was watching Charlotte and Mary finish their training session and soon enough they came out. "Daddy, I found an invisibility kid and she's a healer too."

"Ah… Hello little one." Georgiana hid behind Lizzie.

"She's quite shy but we have something to discuss. The conference room?"

As they settled down, Lizzie told her and Georgiana's story to them all and they all nodded and Georgie became more relaxed under Jane's presence.

"Georgie, reach out your hand my dear, we need all the information we can get and the only way we can do that is if you let Jane in." Lizzie said gently.

"Okay." She grasped Jane's hand as Jane gasped.

"It's true, it's all true." Jane said after giving Georgie a reassuring smile. Their father sighed and put his head in his hands.

"What is it papa?" Lizzie said worriedly.

"Wickham. I found him when he was a young boy and trained him but he grew to love his power too much and when I would not to teach him more, he threatened to kill me and my family but I stopped him with my mind and cast him out. That's the reason he went after you Lizzie. He is the bad thing we've been waiting for. First Ms. Darcy, you shall have to stay here with us because we cannot risk him hurting you. You are among friends here. We will need to prepare because when Wickham attacks, he attacks hard. Jane, I need you to search, go to the meditation room immediately. Mary, I need you to start tracking and finding out everything about Wickham that you can. Alec you can help her after training with Lizzie. Kitty and Lydia be careful but I need you to go practice your hand-to-hand combat. Charlotte I need you to help Mary for now and you will go with Alec as soon as he is done for tracking, beware he is more powerful than you think. Don't get to close and report back to me. Lizzie training, you will protect Georgie here and after your training I want you to train her."

"Me? Why me?"

"You are ready to take someone on and Georgie here will be perfect. She will stay with you until we can decide what to do as she is still under age after all and we will need to consult her brother."

"Okay, come along Georgie you get to watch me do my stuff." She walked into the training room with Alec in the one beside her and Mary started the simulator. Georgie watched in fascination as Lizzie used each and every one of her elemental powers against what ever Mary put up against her. Finally they were done. Lizzie had gotten a few scrapes here and there but she was mostly fine.

"Georgie come here, I want you to try healing me."

"I haven't done it many times before."

"That's okay. What you need to do is calm yourself, breathe in and out deeply and then channel all your energy into this scrape you are healing. Think about it healing, imagine it. Ready?"

"Yes." She put her hand over Lizzie's scraped arm.

"Breathe in and out, now think, channel the energy." After a moment Lizzie gasped. "Look Georgie, look!" Georgiana opened her eyes to see the scrape that had been on Lizzie's arm completely gone.

"I forgot to mention, I can heal rapidly too. Watch." Lizzie channeled her energy and soon enough her scrapes were quickly healed over. "That's enough for the day. Tomorrow we'll call your brother and then we will work on your healing talents first. We'll do the healing rounds tomorrow when the other students train, then we can see what you can really do. Then we can start on your hand to hand combat training tomorrow too and see how well you heal yourself." Georgie nodded. "But first sleep." She walked to the meditation room and called Jane.

"Night Dad, we're going back home with Georgie we'll see you guys there in the morning."

"Sure, Mary did you put up the necessary blocks up around our house and their house in the city for that matter?"

"Yep."

"You just needed extra protection. Anything Jane?"

"No. I'll try again tomorrow."

"That's my girl."

"Night everyone."

"Night." They walked into their car and drove to their childhood home in Long Island in silence. It had been a long day.


	2. Chapter 2

"William Darcy, Head Lawyer of Darcy and Co. Lawyers."

"Ahhh… The infamous William Darcy."

"Yes? How can I help you?" A grumpy voice asked.

"I believe that we have much to discuss. I've come across something that belongs to you."

"And what would that be? Hurry up and just tell me you're wasting my precious time."

"Your sister."

"Georgiana?" A voice said clearly surprised.

"Yep."

"What have you done to her? What do you want?"

"Nothing and nothing. Calm your farm, Darcy my friend. I'm just letting you know that I've got her, she's safe and she's transferring schools. Oh and she's staying with me for the duration of your stay at Long Island."

"What?"

"I know it is a lot to take in but seriously? The best you can come up with is what?"

"Who is this anyway? Is this some kind of prank?"

"The name's Elizabeth Bennet."

"Look here girl. I don't know what you've done to Georgiana or what you want but if you hurt her, there'll be hell to pay for this."

"Look mate, just calm down."

"Calm down? Calm down? I wake up in the morning and you've called up telling me you have my sister, how am I supposed to act?" The voice said outraged.

"I don't know, happy that I'm the one that found your sister when she ran away and not some drunk ass 50 year old guy who wants to rape her?"

"How dare you. How dare you insinuate that she would even run away. You are just some old, ugly, impertinent lady who wants my money. Well sorry, but you are not getting it so go away and bloody leave me alone." Lizzie was getting angry now.

"Look mate, I have your sister so do you want to talk to her or not? Because I swear to god I might as well keep her since you sound like you got everything under control. You're just some pompous ass who won't believe a word anyone says if you believe that they're underneath you." She walked out of her room and found Georgiana eating pancakes in the kitchen.

"Does your brother always tell people he's never met before that they are ugly and impertinent?" Georgie gasped.

"He said that?!" Lizzie nodded. She thrust her hand with the phone in it to Georgie.

"Here, talk to him, god knows I don't want to." As she walked away she heard a shy, "Will?"

Lizzie walked back into the kitchen, dressed in her black training gear 10 minutes later as she saw Georgie still talking on the phone.

"Yes Will?"

"No Will, don't you dare. I can't believe you said that. I seriously can't. She's been the first real friend I've had in ages and you just snapped at her."

"No. I don't. I can't believe that you didn't even notice. Well apologise."

"No Will, I'm staying here and transferring schools. Don't even think about trying to change my mind or I will run away again and this time for good."

"No don't. I'm protected here, trust me. But apologise." She finally looked up and saw Lizzie eating pancakes on the other side of the table.

"Lizzie, Will here wants to apologise." She passed the phone over.

"Yello?"

"Elizabeth?"

"That would be me."

"I'm sorry, really, I am."

"Apology not needed Darcy, luckily for you I got over what other people thought a long time ago, I don't care unless they are people I love and you haven't even met me. Anyway the only reason I'm still talking to you civilly is because your Georgie's brother. And yes I will take good care of her. Actually you never know we both might see you Saturday night anyway if you're going to the Lucas' Party."

"Well I…. Yes I am going with my good friend Charles Bingley and his sister and my cousin but is my sister sure she wants to stay with you? Tell her not to run away again because if she does…"

"Don't worry, I'll take good care of her." Georgie leaned over to whisper something into Lizzie's ear. She giggled. "Oh and Georgie says that she doesn't want to stay with the Bingleys because Caroline scares the crap out of her. She also says good luck, she's got it for you real bad." She heard a groan on the other side of the phone.

"I'll see you Saturday night then."

"You can count on it. Oh and Darcy?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't be too hard on the kid. She knows what she did was wrong and she's quite upset already and is quite traumatized too so be careful. I'm sure she'll tell you the full story later. Bye."

"Bye." As Lizzie hung up she looked over at her new friend.

"Does he always sound like he has something shoved up his ass?"

"No, that's only on Saturdays, Mondays, Tuesdays and Thursdays." Georgiana said solemnly before they cracked up laughing.

"Where's everyone else?"

"Already at the training centre and I think your mum went shopping though what for I don't know. She seems like a sweet woman, though, only after I told her I knew about the gifts." Lizzie laughed.

"Yeah she's much better in reality. Her disguise is just awful, sorry you had to deal with that alone."

"It's alright. I liked having a mother for a bit, mine died when I was really young."

"Oh Georgie…. I'm so sorry."

"It's okay, I've had a long time to grieve." She smiled and they quickly finished their breakfast. Lizzie found Georgie some training clothes and together they went to the training house back in New York. When they finally got there, they found that Jane was already there, trying to help Mary track down Wickham, while Alec had gone on a manhunt for him outside of the Bennet Boarding House.

"Come on, here's where the others train." They went to the 27th floor and found Mr. Bennet talking to some of the kids about Georgiana's age. "Hey guys."

"Hey Lizzie." They all grinned back. "I've got a new friend. She's new here and doesn't know how to use her powers well yet so I'm training her. Are you starting training now?" Mr. Bennet nodded. "Right this is what we are here for. Guys this is Georgiana Darcy. She's a healer. So what we are going to do is set you all up for hand-to-hand combat matches today in the ring and when the whistle is called, she's going to heal any of the injured, so don't be afraid to hit hard today. Also after lunch, you're going to have to do some real study, today you've got Chemistry, Biology, Maths and English." The class groaned. "Also no one is allowed to go out for lunch today, you're all either cooking it or getting Fria to cook it for you." They all nodded.

"Is she like Irena?"

"Yep. Georgie, Irena over there is the only other healer we've got here besides me, but I can only heal myself and not others. Fria is the girl sitting next to Irena and has a way with food, we don't know if it is an actual talent but man does she make good food." She told Georgie to go join the other kids in the class, and although hesitant Georgie went and soon enough she, Irena and Fria were talking non-stop about their abilities, it looked like they had the same sort of personality. Lizzie walked up to her father.

"Did you find anything last night?"

"No but Mary was close to cracking something until what she was looking at completely disappeared, no trace whatsoever of it on the web." Lizzie frowned.

"Weird."

"Can you take this class today? I've got the upper years to deal with, Charlotte had got the middle schoolers and the younger years are getting dealt with by Jane this afternoon, you and Georgie can go help her if you like."

"Alright but I must remind you, mama expects us all to turn up at the Lucas' party."

"I know, we'll call it quits early. Luke and Sammy are going out today for their day off but are coming back to take care of the boarding kids as per usual tonight."

"Good, I'll see you at lunch?"

"Yes, Lizzie you have extra training to do at lunch. Today, he's after us and we need you all to be prepared." Lizzie nodded and wolf whistled.

"Settle down class. You'll be paired based on relative strengths and weaknesses today so let's make our way down to the ring." Together the class rode the elevator up to the 32nd floor." She beckoned Georgie to come over, near her. "Right, let's get started I want 4 matches on at the same time." She got her intercom on. "Mary, can you set up four different spaces and get the kids into the simulators. Georgie come here and watch." Together they watched the first four matches as the kids continued to fight each other and hit each other hard. "Now in these fights they are not allowed to use their powers, only their human abilities though it does cause a bit of a problem with the kids who have enhances human abilities but we normally pair them up so they get a fair fight anyway." The first lot had finished fighting and it was time to see what the injuries were as the second round of fighting got underway.

"Georgie, we'll start with the smaller ones first, then we'll go down to the infirmary to see who's really injured." Georgie nodded nervously. "Don't be nervous, you'll do fine, trust me. Now here we are, first things first, small scrapes and bruises. Reach out and cover a part of them that is injured and remember what I told you yesterday. Breathe in and out and channel the energy and relax, you can't do it if you don't relax." Georgiana relaxed and began to take deep breaths and focused on her energy. "Good Georgie, you've done it. Now let's move onto the next one." They soon methodically worked their way around to all that had small injuries. "Now let's go down to the infirmary."

"This is amazing."

"I know, you're amazing."

"Thanks for helping so much Lizzie."

"You're welcome, also we're doing a quick shopping trip because you need a dress for tonight." Georgiana beamed with happiness. "Here's the infirmary, Irena works here basically everyday though she gets her training and studying done too. For the sick we usually administer normal, human treatments so that we don't wear her out, we'll probably continue to do so unless we have about 10 healers all at once."

"Hey! You're back! To help me I suppose?" Irena asked, smiling.

"Yep. Georgie here is going to help you, I'm training her so can we have an easier one?"

"Sure thing, there's a guy down the end on the left with a few broken bones, start with those." They made their way over to the young man who was lying down, his eyes scrunched up in pain.

"Remember what to do Georgie?"

"Yep." Georgiana had learned quickly and healed the boy in no time at all. Lizzie beamed.

"Told you you're amazing." Georgiana smiled. They quickly worked their way through the infirmary, each case getting harder and harder to heal, yet Georgiana still managed to heal them. "Georgie, it's time for lunch, I think you need it because to be frank, you look exhausted honey and we need to save up some energy before we go to the party tonight."

"Yes mum." Lizzie stuck out her tongue at Georgie and she laughed. "Irena?"

"Yes?"

"Wanna show Georgie how lunch works?"

"Yeah, that'd be awesome." Together the two girls walked out of the room smiling and chatting happily away. Lizzie walked to another elevator and dropped down to the basement floors, also known as the subzero floors. She walked over to Jane and Charlotte who was sitting down having their lunch.

"How did Georgie go today?"

"Amazing, she's a fast learner and she'll manage just fine. Soon enough it'll be hand to hand combat and then working on her invisibility."

"That's great. How were the youngesters?"

"Alright, tiresome as usual."

"Did you find anything on Wickham?"

"Not a clue. Not a clue at all."

"Damn. I've got to go train now Janey, Char, but I'll see you at home, Georgie and I are just going to stop off quickly at the mall for a dress for Saturday."

"Bye Lizzie, love you."

"Love you too Jane."

Lizzie spent the week helping Georgiana with her gifts and training her in hand-to-hand combat. By the end of the week, Georgie was up to do on the fighting training and had mastered how to use her healing skills. She was still a bit shaky with her invisibility but she and Lizzie were working on it. Finally Saturday rolled around and Jane, Charlotte, Georgie and Lizzie were at the girls' apartment in the city, getting ready for the party. When Lizzie's phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Lizzie, be careful tonight. Although Georgie doesn't know I think her brother and cousin and possibly his friend as well might have gifts."

"What makes you say that? Jane and I have been searching and she shared Georgie's memories with me and it looks like he does have gifts. The others too."

"We'll be careful. What happens if they do?"

"Then we'll get Jane use her gift and bring them to the boarding house, they seem to know something about Wickham but what I don't know. We have to make sure that they're good. Jane will know though, she can see and when they shake hands, it'll be clear."

"Yes Dad but still to the boarding house?"

"No, not the boarding house. The underground training. The boarding house is too far. We'll get them to call on us and then take them down secretly."

"Alright, I'll tell Georgie, Jane and Char of the plan."

"See you tonight."

"Bye Dad, love you."

"Love you too Lizzie."

"Girls that was dad. We've got a plan."

"A plan?" They asked her.

"Yeah. We've got to figure out their motives, Jane that's you, find the honesty and the memories. Then we've got to take them to the underground and Georgie, I hope you don't mind this but we've got to knock them out just to make sure that they don't know how to get there, is that alright with you? You can see of course, we just have to be careful of them."

"Alright, as long as they don't get hurt." Lizzie smiled down at her young friend.

"They won't get hurt, I promise Georgie. It's just that we don't know them as well as you do." She nodded.

They arrived at Charlotte's parent's house and walked through the front door to see that the party was already in full swing. They walked over to Mr. Bennet and the rest of their family.

"Girls, I want Lizzie, Jane and Georgie to stay here with me. Char, Mary, Lydia and Kitty will go scout out the rest of the party." They all nodded. Then all eyes turned towards the front door as Lizzie saw three men and a woman step through the doorway.

"Who's who Georgie?"

"The red head in the middle is Charles Bingley, my brother's best friend, the woman is his sister Caroline, the shorter, brown haired male is my cousin Richard Fitzwilliam and the taller one is my brother, William Darcy." She whispered. Mr. Bennet was concentrating hard.

"Girls, they definitely have gifts."

"He knows for sure?" Georgie asked Lizzie.

"Yep. Dad what gifts are they?"

"Mr. Bingley has telekinesis, Mr. Fitzwilliam, superhuman speed, Ms. Bingley has the ability to animate and lengthen her hair and your brother has flight, speed and energy blasts Georgie."

"How come he never told me?" Georgie looked down hurt that her brother hadn't confided in her.

"Georgie it's alright. Maybe he was scared just like you were and didn't want to ruin your normal life."

"Oh." The four of them made their way over to the girls and Mr. Bennet.

"Georgie!" Darcy exclaimed as he pulled her into a hug.

"Will, Rich!" She squealed and hugged them back. She had missed them so much. Lizzie watched them in amusement. She turned to look at Charlie who was staring intently at Jane while she was blushing and looking at the floor. They would make a good couple Lizzie thought.

"Hi, I'm Elizabeth Bennet. This is my sister Jane and my father, Josh Bennet." She held out her hand for them to shake, as did Jane and Mr. Bennet.

"I'm Charles Bingley, this is my sister Caroline, and my good friends Will Darcy and Rich Fitzwilliam." They all shook hands, Caroline did in disgust but the rest were good strong handshakes. Jane's eyes were widening with each one as she took in the new information. She turned to stare at Lizzie and she could hear Jane in her head.

_Lizzie look!_ Suddenly all of the memories from all four of them were revolving around in Lizzie's head.

_Did you give them to Dad?_

_Yes. They are all honest people but do not know what we do. Dad was right about the powers._

_He always is. Shall we invite them tomorrow?_

_Of course. But we have to be careful, do not raise suspicion until we have them in our grasp tomorrow. _

_Of course Jane, back to the real world now?_ Lizzie turned to look at the newcomers.

"Thank you for looking after Georgie for me for this week. We've been busy, helping Bingley here settle down." Richard said cheerfully.

"Oh, so you are the one who bought Netherfield."

"Yep. That's me. Jane would you like to dance." Jane blushed and nodded. Bingley took her hand and led her over to the dance floor.

"I'll leave you four at it, but I want to know, Georgie will you be coming home with me tonight or with your family?"

"I… I want to stay with you tonight Lizzie, but Will can you please visit us tomorrow?"

"Of course Georgie, if that's alright with you Elizabeth, Mr. Bennet?"

"It's Lizzie, and yeah, sure."

Lizzie and her father walked away, eager to enjoy the night. Lizzie soon found Charlotte and was dancing on the dance floor before signaling to Char that she was going to go get a drink. As she walked back she heard two familiar voices talking about her sister. Lizzie hid stayed close, behind a pole and listened to both of them speak.

"Come on Darcy, lighten up, have some fun, you have to dance with somebody!"

"I will not Bingley, just because you and Rich can enjoy yourselves doesn't mean that I will."

"Darce, there's so many pretty girls here though."

"Your Jane is a beauty I will admit but that is all."

"Isn't she just? She's an angel but her sister Lizzie, is quite cute too."

"Elizabeth?" Darcy scoffed. "She's just ordinary and certainly not pretty enough to tempt me, besides she practically kidnapped my sister!" Elizabeth huffed and walked away in a storm of anger as she caught the surprised expression on Charles' face and the impassive one of Darcy.

As they drove home, Lizzie related her story to Jane telepathically.

_Jane! It was awful. He's just an arrogant, pompous British ass._

_Surely it wasn't that bad Lizzie. Maybe there was a misunderstanding._

_I assure you it damn wasn't. You know my thoughts, see what he did?_

_Lizzie, calm down I am sure there is an explanation._

_Only you Jane, only you can see the good in everybody._

_It's a gift._ They both laughed silently.

_Are you ready for tomorrow?_

_Yes. I've got everything set._

_Is Alec coming back to help out?_

_Yes, it will be an interesting day so go straight to bed okay?_

_Yes mum._ They both smiled at each other and got home, sleeping soundly until the sunrise of the next day.


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm Baaaaaaccckkkk!**

**What did you think of it? Too weird? It's kind of different and the storyline is a bit whacked up but it isn't too bad is it?**

**Dont forget to R&R and i do not own any of the characters that Jane Austen created.**

**Faithinfools.**

* * *

Lizzie woke up early, excited for the day. Today was the day they would get to see what Charlie, Caroline, Darcy, and Rich could do. She smiled. Jane and Mr. Bennet were already dissecting everything they could get from all the memories they had gotten. Lizzie had gotten her fair share of memories and they had focused on mainly Darcy's as he had documented his dealings with Wickham. She quickly woke up Georgie and both girls walked to the study.

"What do you have?" Lizzie asked her father and Jane as they sat in Mr. Bennet's study watching them.

"Wickham was the assistant of Will's dad and they were close friends as boys. Then Wickham found out about his power and he went to dad for training. When dad would train him no more, he moved off and focused on his black energy and shadow manipulation and he went back to Will who embraced him and brought him back into the company but then Wickham started stealing money and other good from the company and he started raping younger girls. When Will found out he had a massive fight with Wickham using their powers which he had found he had after Wickham had left and he didn't want his sister to know because he wanted her to have a normal life. He thought he was cursed and that was how he found the Bingleys and grew close to his cousin, because they were all special too. Together they trained but didn't do much training at all. Wickham came back asking for money and threatening to rape his little sister but Will thought she was too smart for that so when you called him Lizzie he was shocked and saddened but scared for his little sister so he was happy that you found her and very grateful. After he talked to her he became enraged, he wants to get Wickham almost as badly as we need to find him. Will doesn't know the extent of his sister's powers and does not know anything about us." Jane explained.

"That would explain his indifferent nature. But his attitude is just annoying." Lizzie said.

"I didn't know all of that." Georgie said quietly.

"Georgie, look at me. You're young. That could have happened to anybody, you just have to be careful about who you befriend now. Okay? Make sure they're intentions are true. You're with us now. We trust you implicitly. Just make sure that if Wickham ever tries to contact you again, that you tell one of us so we can help you yeah?"

"Yes Lizzie."

"Now cheer up. We get to see what your brother is really made of today." Georgie smiled.

"This will be fun, I've always wondered what he was able to do." They turned back to the others.

"What is the plan?"

"Alec, Char, Mary and the two younger ones will already be in the training room while we greet the visitors. Hopefully your mother will have some sense and stay in the kitchen. Georgie, remember relax. We won't hurt your brother, cousin or their friends. Then Jane I need you to get them to relax and then get them extremely sleepy. We'll put some stuff into their tea and make sure they are completely asleep. Then we'll get the others back up here and help us move them down. We'll put them in four different training rooms and go up to the control room so we can watch all four of them at once from above. Then we'll get Mary to start the simulators. I want to see what they can do, we'll put the normality bracelets on them as well so that we can turn off their powers when we wish to. Then we'll show ourselves and finally get their cooperation and explain about you Georgie. But in order for this to work, you have to act like you normally would and don't drink the tea." They all nodded. They got themselves ready with the girls, making sure to look their best.

* * *

Next thing they knew, the doorbell had rung. All three girls looked at each other and burst out laughing. They were so nervous. Lizzie walked over and opened the door.

"Welcome to the Bennet household." She said with a smile directed at the Bingleys and Caroline. "Come on in." She took them into the sitting room. Charles immediately struck up a conversation with Jane while Rich and Darcy were talking to Georgiana and Caroline was absolutely clinging onto Darcy's hand. Lizzie snickered.

"Would you like some tea to drink?" All four nodded in unison and continued talking. Lizzie winked at Georgiana and talked to Jane telepathically.

_Jane now. Make them calm down now. It'll help._

She walked into the kitchen and saw her mother making the tea.

"Did you put it in there?" She whispered. Her mother nodded. Lizzie grabbed the tray and brought it out to the sitting room and served the tea. Charlie gulped his down quickly, while Caroline, Darcy and Rich sipped theirs delicately.

_Jane! He drank too much, it's going to act too soon!_

_I'll take him away don't worry but I'll make sure the others are calm._

_Thank god for your gift Jane._ Jane smiled.

"Charlie do you want to come see the rest of the house with me?" Jane asked quietly. He nodded and together they walked out of the room. Lizzie looked at Georgie, making sure she got the message. Soon enough the other three guests had finished their cups of tea. Jane came back into the room, telling them that Bingley had gone to the bathroom. They all nodded.

_Is he?_

_Yeah. Alec already dragged him into the training room._

_Good. Make them fall asleep now Jane. We can't lose the whole day to doing this._

_You're right as always Lizzie._ Jane started sending out waves of tiredness to the guests who soon enough fell asleep.

"Good job Jane, send a message to dad to help us get them down there." She nodded. Soon enough Alec and Mr. Bennet had taken both the men down to the training room. While the girls went and changed into their black training gear. Alec soon came back up for Caroline.

"That's it?"

"That's all four of them. Are they still asleep? Did you put the bracelets on them?"

"Yep, snoring soundly and the bracelets are on. Your brother Georgie, god he's so loud, snoring like a dinosaur." Georgie giggled. Together the four of them and an asleep Caroline walked to the secret elevator at the back of Mr. Bennet's study and went down into the training facility. The girls walked into the control room where the rest of the family and Char were while Alec walked down into one of the four training rooms situated beneath them that they were watching and strapped her onto the table.

"The straps won't hurt them will they?"

"No Georgie, it's just so that they can't escape immediately. We want to see what they can do first so all of the four training rooms are tailored to their specific gifts. See how in Charlie's room there are multiple objects?" Georgie nodded. "That's so that we can see how strong his telekinesis is. Richard has a larger room so we can test his running abilities."

"We're ready Dad." Mary said from her seat at the control panel. Mr. Bennet nodded. He turned to everyone else.

"Everyone ready to watch?" They all nodded. "Mary put the clear walls up and the metal ones down. So that they can all see each other. Make sure that they can't see us but we can see them. Jane wake them all up and Alec give Lizzie the microphone. Lizzie it will disguise your voice and make it into a deeper sounding one. Sit down and watch them for a bit before talking to them and Georgie, don't worry dear. This is like one of your training lessons." Jane quickly made them wake up, ridding them of their tiredness.

"Richard?" Darcy said groggily. "Where are we?"

"Darce?"

"Charlie?" Darcy said with relief. Suddenly they all heard a shriek, that to normal human ears would have been unbearable but they had all learned to live with Lydia's gift and it had nothing on her scream. Even Georgie had become immune.

"Oh my god. Will? Will? Where are you? I'm going to die! I'm too pretty to die!"

"Caroline calm down, for gods sake." Will said irritated.

"I can't move. These straps are god damn hard to get out of." Rich said from his position in his training room.

"Try your speed?"

"Here? Darcy? Really? What if people find out?" Mr. Bennet nodded to Lizzie.

"Hello Mr. Darcy, Mr. Fitzwilliam, Ms Bingley, Mr. Bingley." A deep voice said.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Darcy said irritated. Then he began to panic. "Where's Georgie? What have you done with my little sister you creep?"

"I have her and she is safe." Lizzie looked down at Georgie who giggled.

"What do you want?"

"I'll strike you a deal. You pass this session without getting mushed into a pulp then I'll let you go and you can come see your sister. If not… well you'd be smashed by then wouldn't you?"

"We can't fight. None of us can."

"On the contrary Mr. Darcy. I believe that you all have gifts you are able to use. Why do you think we got you here in the first place? Just to fight? No. To use your gifts."

"We have no gifts." Darcy said defiantly.

"I know you do. There's no point hiding it Mr. Darcy. I know what you can do. Mr. Fitzwilliam has superhuman speed. Ms. Bingley has abilities to animate and lengthen her hair. Mr. Bingley over there had telekinesis and you have perhaps the most interesting gifts of all. Flight, speed and energy blasts, that is quite a tough few to handle." Will gaped, his mouth open in shock.

"How do you know that? I… Who have you been talking to? When I find out who you are, you will wish you had never lived."

"I highly doubt it will come to that Mr. Darcy but for now, do we have a deal? You get out alive, you go free with Ms. Darcy here."

"Deal." Darcy snarled angrily.

"Good. Unlock their straps. I suggest you all get off of the tables as they will disappear in a moment." The four of them obediently complied. "Now. Each of these rooms has been designed particularly to test your gifts. Let us see how well you fight. Computer put up the metal walls." Mary nodded and typed quickly, putting up the walls so that the four of them could not see each other. "You have 5 minutes. The rooms will become harder and harder to beat and if you do get hurt, do not worry, I am sure we will be able to do something about it. Begin the count down computer."

5…4…3…2…1… All four started to fight as the observers watched above. "They are all quite competent in their skills. But your brother looks like he has the best grasp of everything Georgie." Mr. Bennet commented. "Mary put the level up a bit." Mary nodded and began to make each training room harder. "Your cousin isn't too bad at hand to hand combat. His speed is quite controlled. Ms. Bingley though is a terrible fighter. Look at her. Her hair isn't helping her much." They watched as the training room had gotten a hold of Ms. Bingley. "Mary pause the simulator." Mr. Bennet nodded at Lizzie.

"Well gentlemen, you have fought well but Ms. Bingley has been defeated. That makes only three of you left and that was only the warm up. Start it again, harder computer." Mary nodded.

5…4…3…2…1… The three gentlemen started to fight as Ms. Bingley lay down complaining about the scratches and scrapes all over her delicate skin.

"I never knew Will was so good at fighting." Georgie said quietly in fascination.

"Indeed. His flight and speed aren't helping him that much but he's pretty much grasped the energy factor." Mr. Bennet said. "Harder Mary. Mr. Bingley is struggling."

"Please don't go too hard on Charlie." Jane pleaded. Everyone turned to stare at her. She blushed deeply. "I like him…" She mumbled. Everyone laughed and continued to watch the matches. Soon enough Mr. Bingley was caught as well as Mr. Fitzwilliam, both had bruises and scrapes all over their body and Richard had a broken arm and Bingley, a twisted ankle. Mr. Bennet nodded at Lizzie.

"Pause the simulator computer. Looks like it is only you now Mr. Darcy. The rest of your friends have been defeated."

"I swear to God, if I get out of this alive, I will hunt you down and kill you."

"Touchy Mr. Darcy, touchy. Here is the last round. Computer, level up."

They all watched as Will put up an impressive fight but soon enough he had been defeated as well, with many bruises and scrapes and a broken nose and ankle.

"Well, well, well Mr. Darcy it seems like you won't be getting your sister back after all."

"No. No. I'd do anything for my sister." Mr. Bennet nodded and motioned to Lizzie to wrap it up.

"I will be seeing you soon Mr. Darcy. Computer, put down the metal walls and put up the glass ones. Goodbye Mr. Darcy." Lizzie clicked the microphone off.

"What now dad?" She asked.

"I want the conference room set up and I want Mr. Fitzwilliam and Mr. Darcy brought to me there. Lizzie, Georgie, Jane and Alec will join me there. Before that I want the wall to be put down between the cousins and put down the one between the Bingley siblings. Then put the metal one up in the middle where the glass one is still standing. Lizzie and Georgie to go around to each person and heal them, the Bingleys first. Alec, you will accompany them there and Mary I want you to enable the bracelets on the wrists of the four of them. Then Alec escort the Bingleys into the other conference room and Mary make sure they can't get out and behave. You know what to do if they don't. Then go do the cousins and explain what you know Georgie, but not too much. Lizzie will guide you in that." Georgiana nodded. "Lydia and Kitty, you're training first and Charlotte, you'll be their mentor for today's session." They all nodded.

* * *

Alec, Georgiana and Lizzie walked into the training rooms that the Bingleys were in. The Bingleys gasped in surprise.

"Lizzie? Georgiana? What?"

"It will all be explained later Charlie, but right now can you do me a favour?" Georgiana asked.

"Yes Georgie, as long as everything is explained afterwards."

"Sure. Just cooperate and don't make this harder than it has to be." The Bingleys nodded.

Lizzie and Georgiana walked up to them while Alec stayed watching at the doorway.

"I didn't know you had telekinesis Charlie." She said conversationally.

"I… Will said we weren't supposed to tell you because you were supposed to have a normal life. Sorry for the deception Georgie." She smiled.

"That's okay Charlie. At least now I know how you did all those magic tricks when we were younger." Georgie reached out and held his arm gently.

"Remember what I told you Georgie. Channel the energy. You can do this." She nodded and focused. Soon enough Charlie was healed, as good as new.

"Georgie… you can… What?" She smiled at him.

"I'll explain all in good time Charlie. But you're as good as new. It's Caroline's turn now." She held Caroline's hand and she was quickly healed as well.

"Wow… Georgiana darling, you are amazing." Caroline gushed. Lizzie saw Georgiana's eyes narrow slightly.

"Thanks Caroline." She said politely.

"Charlie, Caroline please follow me." Lizzie said.

"Lizzie where are we?"

"Secret, confidential. Sorry that I can't tell you Bingley, but it needed to be this way." He nodded and dropped the subject turning back to Georgie.

"Were you watching that whole fight Georgie?" She nodded.

"You weren't too bad Charlie."

"Thanks Squirt." She beamed. Alec who had been silent until then spoke up.

"Please come in here. Please behave and no escape attempts. The computer is watching you, if there is anything you want, ask it out loud and the computer will comply with your requests. We have to lock you in here now, sorry about that but it needs to be done." Charlie nodded while Caroline pouted. Alec, Lizzie and Georgiana walked out, locking the door behind them and walked towards the training room that held Will and Richard. As they came into the room they saw that both cousins were sitting down attempting to bandage themselves.

"Will! Rich!" Georgie exclaimed and hugged them both.

"Georgie!" Will said relieved.

"I told you she was safe didn't I? Still want to kill me Mr. Darcy?" Lizzie asked exasperated.

"You!"

"Yes me. You did this! Why?" He stared at her angrily.

"You know Mr. Darcy, by staring at me you aren't going to burn me into the ground if that's what you're trying to do."

"You're lucky that I'm injured, or you would be…"

"Would be what Mr. Darcy? You can't even get past level 4 on the simulator, I assure you, you would be the one that wouldn't have survived if we ever met in a fight. But surprisingly this is not about us. This is about your sister."

"I don't care, when I get better I'm going to…"

"No Fitzwilliam."

"No? But Georgie they had you and they…"

"No Fitzwilliam, I was in on the plan. They are good honest people, they just wanted to see how your abilities worked."

"Georgieee…."

"No Fitzwilliam, now I want you to apologise to Lizzie and promise not to kill her when you get better."

"Yes Georgie. I promise. Sorry Miss. Bennet." Lizzie nodded curtly.

"Georgie do you want to ask now?"

"I want to ask now." She turned to her brother and cousin and asked, "Why didn't you tell me about your powers? Why?" Will stayed silent. It was Rich who answered for him.

"We wanted you to have a normal life G. We didn't want you to have the burden of knowing what we did. I'm sorry we didn't tell you G but it seemed like a good idea at the time."

"Apology accepted Rich. William? What do you have to say for yourself?"

"I'm sorry Georgie. I was only trying to protect you, it turns out that I can't even do that after Wickham tried to get to you." He sighed and looked down ashamed.

"Actually Mr. Darcy, Mr. Fitzwilliam, that is why you are here."

"What?" Rich asked, confused.

"Wickham. He's trying to kill your family and us and will not stop until he gets what he wants. We needed to see how much you knew and to see if you knew how to manipulate your powers. Sorry for the whole kidnapping thing but it was necessary at the time. We need to discuss this after you are healed. I'm Alec by the way, the Bennet girls' older brother." Alec said from the doorway. Both cousins nodded.

"Now I think Georgie will explain why she was upset that you didn't tell her about your powers. Georgie, you can do it." Lizzie said gently.

"I… I was upset because I had developed some of my own and I was scared. That's why I went with Wickham because he said he could make it go away and I was scared. I couldn't bring myself to tell you so I ran away."

"Oh Georgie…You can tell me everything. And I promise from now on I will tell you everything okay?" Georgie sniffled.

"Yes Will."

"Same goes for me G but I'm interested, what can you do." He looked at her quizzically. Georgie looked up to Lizzie who nodded encouragingly.

"Lizzie is helping me learn more about my gifts and to train with them. This is what I can do. Lizzie?" She looked up at her mentor.

"Richard first, he looks less hurt and it'll be easier to do someone else connected to you than your brother." Georgie nodded. "Remember what I taught you. You need to focus harder considering they are so close to you."

Georgiana reached out to hold Rich's arm and soon enough he was completely healed.

"Wow Georgie, that's amazing." He said in awe as he examined himself. "I'm completely healed. Look Darce, completely, not a scratch."

"Now your brother Georgie." Georgiana quickly healed her brother though it took much longer. "It'll be like that Georgie, the closer people are to you the harder it is to heal them. But you can still do it easily if you focus really hard."

"Is there anything else you can do Georgie?"

"Yes. This." One minute she was there next to Will, next she was gone.

"Where'd she go?" He heard her laugh.

"I'm still right here Will. I'm just invisible." Lizzie laughed.

"She's an invisible kid and a healer." They walked into the conference room only to see Mr. Bennet sitting there with Jane and another Will? Lizzie took one look at the faces that Richard and Will were pulling and she cracked up laughing, Georgiana, the other Mr. Darcy and Alec were doing exactly the same while Jane and Mr. Bennet were trying to hid their laughter behind their smiles. They still look bewildered and Lizzie decided to explain.

"Charlotte. Stop it, you're scaring them to death. Can't you see the priceless look on their faces? I know it's hilarious but really, change back we've got actual things to discuss." The other Will quickly changed back into a petite Charlotte.

"Sorry Lizzie, I had to. It was quite funny I do admit. The name's Charlotte Lucas. I've got to run, I'm supposed to be mentoring the other two but I got distracted. I'll see you later." She waltzed out the door. Will looked at Lizzie.

"She's a shapeshifter?"

"Yep, Charlotte Lucas my best friend the shapeshifter."

"She's hot." Rich said from beside Will. He turned around to see everyone else staring at him. "What?"

"Take a seat gentlemen." Mr. Bennet said.

They both did as the rest of the girls stood and Alec leaned against the doorway. "You both know why you are here so let's cut it short. We are trying to track down Wickham as we speak and we know he is currently somewhere here on Long Island but his real residence is somewhere in New York. We brought you here to ask you if you and the Bingleys would like to join in the hunt." They both nodded.

"I don't think that it would be wise to include Caroline in this, I think that she should be sent back to New York as soon as possible."

"That can be arranged but I will have to erase her memory of the last 24 hours then if that is alright with you?" Both nodded. "Now the next thing to discuss is Georgiana here. She wishes to change schools to our school. The school that I run with the help of a few others including my children. I know this isn't what you are used to and that Georgie should be going to a prestigious school but as she has already told us, she has no friends there and would enjoy the change. At our school she would learn how to use her abilities and train them so that they can be the best of her abilities. She would also gain hand-to-hand combat lessons just in case. She will also be taught all of the basic subjects that would normally be taught at normal schools just in case she wishes to go to University after her schooling. Is that alright with the two of you?"

"Georgie do you really want to do this?" Will asked seriously.

"Yes Will, I really do, I have so many more friends here and they like me for who I am and not how much money I have." Will nodded.

"Alright then. That is settled. Alec I need you to get Mr. Bingley to join us here and take Ms. Bingley away into the memory room and I will be there in a moment to erase her memory. She will most likely sleep for a few hours afterwards and then take her back to New York at her downtown apartment, clear all of this with Bingley then continue on the hunt." Alec nodded. "I will be back in a moment but I need to take care of some business first. I would trust that you gentlemen will be able to keep this a secret?" Both of them nodded and Mr. Bennet walked out the door. Lizzie got up to talk to Alec.

"Hey, going so soon?"

"Yeah, I want to catch him Lizzie, you know how I need to. I can't have him hurting any of my younger sisters."

"I know, I know. I'll miss you that's all." Lizzie said sadly.

"I'll miss you too Lizzie. Don't worry. I'll be back soon enough."

"Okay Alec, I'll hold you to that."

"I know you will." He kissed her on the forehead and walked away.

Lizzie walked back into the conference room to see that Bingley had now joined them and he was talking to Jane animatedly, Charlotte had also joined them and was obviously flirting with Rich while Darcy was talking to Georgie. She sighed. She would miss her big brother. Mr. Bennet came back into the room.

"We do not have much time, if I know Wickham, he can strike at any time at all. You boys will have to be trained as soon as possible because to be frank although you put up a good fight before it will simply not be good enough to keep Wickham under control. While my daughters have accomplished all of Mary's levels so far, she has finished a new one, which they will be tackling where as you boys were only on level 3 or 4. To be honest, you suck. So they will be your one on one mentors with an exception of Lizzie who will train both Darcys." He saw her turn to protest when he cut her off. "Lizzie, you are ready. Jane you will train Mr. Bingley as your abilities are somewhat the same, but you must sit down with me and help me find Wickham as well. Mary is still tracking but she is having a hard time of it. He knows we are after him. Lydia, Kitty and your mother will use their pathetic excuse of a disguise to see what they can find out from anyone else. Charlotte you will train Mr. Fitzwilliam over there." She nodded. "I have to go search now. If you have any questions ask Lizzie." With that Mr. Bennet walked out of the room.

* * *

"What now?" Darcy asked her.

"Pizza and talking. Training can start tomorrow, all of you are too drained from your battles today and Georgie is tired from her healing. After pizza, we'll introduce you to the rest of my family and you boys and Georgie may watch us girls train." Lizzie said. They all nodded. "So what pizza do you want?"

Mary had her computer systems cooked the pizza in no time and soon enough they were all chatting.

"So Lizzie can you tell me what all of your powers are?" Rich asked interested.

"Sure Charlotte over there is a shapeshifter as you saw. She can change into anybody as long as she knows what they look like, she can also change into any animal as well which is always fun. Kitty and Lydia are the youngest and are twins. Kitty has night vision and is a wallcrawler. Lydia has a sonic scream, trust me if you though Caroline's screams were bad, Lydia's is ten times worse but you get used to it. Right Georgie?"

"Yep."

"Mary is a technopath. She manipulates all technology and sets everything up for us here. She's also a tracker. If she has something of somebody's she can nearly always track them down within a day, but there are always ways around her ability. My brother Alec has abilities similar to Darcy's. He has the ability of flight and energy manipulation, which is a bit more powerful than Darcy's blasts. He can manipulate it do make it do what he wants with it. He has one of the stronger gifts of our family. My dad is a telepath. He can communicate and read your minds. He can also make people forget their memories if he wants to. So yes if you are thinking of something right now he can probably read it." With that all three gentlemen blushed. She wondered why but continued. "He can also create mental blasts and shields and cloak himself in the mind of others. He can detect when another person with extraordinary abilities is near which is how we knew what gifts you three had already. We ever since we met you from the party. Jane over there is also telepathic and can read your thoughts now as we speak." Bingley blushed again. But Jane just smiled. "She can also sense the emotions of others and can control their emotions. The only two she can't control are love and hate. Those two emotions cannot be deterred by her gift. She can also see everything from a person's past and present if she comes in contact with them, meaning that yes, she and Mr. Bennet, know all of your secrets that you have hidden but they won't tell anyone, don't worry. She can also communicate telepathically with my father and me. But she unlike dad can't read the future."

"What about you Elizabeth?" Darcy said suddenly.

"Lizzie? She's got the strongest gifts of the lot." Char said cheekily.

"I do not Char."

"It's true, you do Lizzie." Jane said honestly as Georgiana nodded in agreement. Lizzie sighed.

"So what exactly is it that you do?" Charlie asked.

"I only got a small amount of telepathy and can only communicate with Jane but I can control and talk to animals and my greatest abilities are my elemental ones."

"Elemental abilities?" Rich asked interested.

"Yep." Georgiana started to speak.

"Lizzie can control air, wind, ice and cold, earth, electricity/energy, fire and heat, plants, water and when she tries really hard she can control the weather." The boys looked impressed.

"Georgieeeee, that was so unfair." Georgiana just smiled until she saw Lizzie put on her sly smile. She quickly turned invisible as Lizzie started blasting out shots of water at where she thought Georgie was. When she finally hit her Georgie squealed. "Paybacks a bitch Georgie babe." They could all see her again and laughed.

"It's time for a good nights sleep, you will all need it. You three head back to Netherfield but I expect to see you here at 6 in the morning sharp." Bingley and Rich groaned. "Deal with it you sissies." They all made their way up to the ground level of the house and said their goodbyes and the girls took the bracelets off of the boys.

That night Lizzie sat on her bed when she heard the door open and in crept Jane.

_Sleeping here tonight?_

_Yep. We're not too old for that._ They laughed silently. Then the door creaked open again to show Georgie.

"Can I join the party?" She whispered.

"Sure." Lizzie whispered back and moved to make room for her in the bed.

"You'll want to put Lizzie on the edge Georgie, she tends to sleep a few millimeters above the bed at all times. I think it has something to do with her wind abilities but she doesn't believe me when I tell her that she does." Jane whispered. They all giggled.

"Night Jane, Lizzie."

"Night Georgiana." The sisters chorused.

_Night Janey bird._

_Night Lizzie bear._ Both girls smiled as they drifted off to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Only a short chapter this time but don't worry next time it'll be a very long chapter. What do you think so far? Okay?**

**Just a heads up, if you expect Lydia to marry Wickham... You're wrong. There is going to be massive scandal in this story so just wait and see what Wickham has truly done...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own no Jane Austen characters**

**Faithinfools**

* * *

Lizzie woke up at 5am for her morning training. She quietly made her way down to the training rooms and quickly set up her training arena. She pressed the start button and waited, ready to fight. The first thing that came at her was the fire, she quickly struck at it with her water and lifted herself off the ground with her air. Next was the energy. She struck back with her own energy, mixing it with her earth element. She wasn't even breaking a sweat when she stopped mid-air. The dark energy consumed her whole being. She was suspended in the air, the energy around her, not allowing her to breathe and just as soon as it had come, it had gone. She dropped down to the floor and let the earth hit her hard. Suddenly she was filled with rage. Rage that stemmed from her heart and she burst into energy. She lifted her being and aimed all of her abilities at the dark energy she felt. She could hear voices calling out to her, telling her to stop. Then she felt a wave of calm over her and she once again dropped to the floor, returning to her normal state.

"Lizzie, Lizzie, Lizzie are you alright?" Jane said worriedly. "I've never seen you crack like that before, I had to hit you with my gift."

"Jane, I'm fine. Who saw?"

"Everyone." She looked behind Jane and saw the rest of the family, Charlie, Will, Georgiana and Charlotte standing behind them gaping at her. Her eyes hardened. Then she felt it and looked up, pure hatred in her eyes and she ran. She followed the black energy and she heard Jane speaking to her.

_Lizzie what is it? Where are you going? What's wrong?_

_Wickham._

_Oh God. He's here?_

_I can feel him Jane. I need to get rid of him, for good._

_Lizzie you haven't told anyone else have you?_

_No Jane. Only you, Dad and Alec know and that is not enough. He needs to pay for what he did to me, to our family._

_Oh Lizzie, Dad's heard, Alec saw one look at his face and ran after you, Will is going after you as well._

_Will?_

_Yeah. I think he likes you Lizzie._

_No way. Hold up I'm getting close, Mary can track me if she wants._

_Lizzie, be careful._

_I will Jane._ Lizzie had stopped running, she was in the meadow. Where it had all happened.

"Lizzie, Lizzie, Lizzie. There you are babe." Wickham said sauntering over with two more men she didn't recognize.

"Who are they Wickham?"

"Ahhh… These are my boys, Denny and Carter."

"What did you give them Wickham?"

"I'm afraid I don't know what you mean sweet Lizzie."

"You know exactly what I mean. What. Did. You. Give. Them." She said angrily.

"Carter has inhuman strength and Denny teleports."

"Why?"

"Why what?" Wickham smiled slyly but then frowned. His head tilted.

"I didn't expect you to bring friends Lizzie, old friends for that matter." He motioned to Denny and Carter. "Go. Don't let them come here." They nodded and headed off.

"Why are you here? What do you want? You took everything from me and gave me something I never wanted."

"Haven't you heard the prophecy Lizzie? Any of it? Every King needs a Queen after all.

There is one who can give them all  
something they had desired  
He will rule when he has found the  
Queen he so admired.

He will adorn her with the power  
to give, take or copy  
along with a few other gifts  
to make her capable of ruling

She will help him  
when he needs her and  
he will cherish her forever  
she is the only one who

Can take away his power  
If he is greedy it will turn to dark  
If he is selfless it will turn to light  
together they will provide  
The safe world for all of the gifted alike

I am that man Lizzie. And you shall be that Lady."

"No. No Wickham. What you have does not rightfully belong to you. Did you think I wouldn't know? Did you think I wouldn't care? You have underestimated me Wickham. There is no way you can have me."

"But that is where you are wrong Lizzie. I will have you now." Wickham lunged towards her and she started to move away but it was too late. He had her arm. She tried to struggle but she couldn't. She could hear Alec and Will shouting for her but he would not let go. "Here is something else until we meet again." She felt the power coursing through her veins from his hand as he granted her the another gift. He quickly flew up and away, leaving for Carter and Denny to follow him on foot. Lizzie quickly crumpled. The last thing she saw before falling was a pair of intense blue eyes staring at her intently with worry.


	5. Chapter 5

_Lizzie. Lizzie. Lizzie. Wake up._

_I can't Jane, I'm too weak. Did you see? Did you hear?_

_I did Lizzie I did. He wants to make you his._

_No Jane. I won't. I won't. _

_I'm not sure you have a choice. He gave you more gifts. For all intents and purposes you are his. _

_Janey I can't. He already took everything away. He said only I can make him go away. I have to do it and do it alone._

_Not alone Lizzie, that is what we are here for but first you need to rest and then train. You need to be stronger than ever if you want him to go away._

_I know Jane, I know. What did he give me Jane? What did he do?_

_Your energy gift is stronger but now you can also teleport and shapeshift._

_No. I don't want it. Make it go away. _

_You were chosen Lizzie you have no choice._

_How much time do we have?_

_Until your next birthday._

_That's only two months! Oh Jane, I don't know what to do. _

_Rest. I will see you when your body is strong enough. I love you Lizzie. Sleep well._

_I love you too Jane._

* * *

Lizzie woke up to find herself in her bedroom, in the middle of the day. She went quietly to the kitchen and made herself a small sandwich, which she ate quickly and she went down to the training room.

"Oh Lizzie! Are you alright?" Georgie ran up to her and hugged her.

"Of course I am Georgie. We have to relocate soon, another week here and then we have to go back to the boarding house." Georgie nodded and followed Lizzie into the conference room where the rest of them were talking over their plans.

"Lizzie! You're awake." Jane and Charlotte both came over to hug her while the rest of them smiled in happiness.

"You're just in time. We are discussing what we need to do." Mr. Bennet said to her. She nodded and took the last seat in the room. "Lizzie how much time do we have?"

"Two months. Not long but enough." She looked at Jane.

_Jane I need to work out how to use what he gave me so I can use it on him._

_I understand. Would you like to try it on me first?_

_Yes please if you don't mind. I need you there, just in case. I don't want a repeat of yesterday's anger._ Jane nodded. Lizzie stood up.

"Jane and I need to go figure some things out." Together the sisters walked to one of the meditation rooms and sat down on the mats. "How do I do this Jane?"

"Why don't we start with teleportation?"

"Alright but how Jane how?"

"From what I can see from Dad's memories you need to focus on where you want to be and how to open the portal. Make sure you have a clear enough vision to where you want to go otherwise you might find yourself ending up somewhere you don't want to be." Lizzie nodded. "Try going from where you are to that corner of the room." She closed her eyes and imagined the corner of the room. She focused on the small portal of light she could sense and dragged herself towards it. "Lizzie! Lizzie! Open your eyes! You did it!" She opened her eyes and saw that she had indeed moved from her original spot in the room to the corner that she had been visualizing.

"That's amazing." She murmured to herself. She tried it a few more times, around different parts of the room before turning to Jane. "Jane I need to get a grip of the whole shapeshifting thing but I don't know how. I would ask Charlotte but that means explaining everything and I just can't do that. Not right now." Jane nodded in sympathy and understanding.

"Okay. I'll look at how Dad taught Charlotte himself." She closed her eyes. "I can see it Lizzie. You've got to picture who you want to be. It might hurt at first but it will get easier with time. You've got to know every detail like the back of your hand. Your clothes will change size accordingly. Focus on thinking about what it is like to be me, copy me completely. Change into me." She opened her eyes and stared at her sister in shock. "Lizzie?"

"Yes Jane?"

"You look just like me… Only…"

"Only what Jane?"

"Do I really look like that? I didn't spend as much time in the bathroom this morning as I originally thought…" They both giggled.

"Oh Janey, you know you look gorgeous so don't worry. I'm pretty sure Bingley will notice anyway…" Suddenly Lizzie felt faint. She could hear all these voices in her head and they wouldn't go away. She screamed in anguish and it all went black.

"Lizzie? Lizzie? LIZZIE!" Lizzie opened her eyes to find herself lying down on the floor.

"What happened Jane?"

"I don't know but you closed your eyes, put your hands over your ears and shook from side to side and then you screamed and Lizzie it was terrible. You dropped to the ground and reverted back to your normal self." Lizzie looked down at herself.

"Jane… There were all these voices in my mind and I wanted them to stop and I couldn't get them to stop and then all these memories came of you and I could feel all of these emotions go through me and I couldn't stand it so I screamed." Jane looked shocked. "Jane?" Lizzie asked tentatively. Jane looked away, tears in her eyes.

"That's exactly how I feel. Everyday, it happens all the time Lizzie."

"I had your powers?"

"It would seem so. Terrible isn't it?"

"Oh Jane. It was horrible! How can you even live with all those voices in your head."

"You learn to cope Lizzie, you learn to cope. Do you know what this means Lizzie?"

"No."

"It's almost complete. You're almost his. You can copy gifts. Though at this point in time it is only when you shapeshift into the person who owns them."

"I saw your memories too Jane, every single one of them. Is that normal?" Jane concentrated.

"No. From what I can see through Dad's memories you shouldn't be able to access anyone's memories let alone power."

"I could see them all. From when we were children Jane, I saw that time we were playing next to the pond and I fell in and you tried to stop me and fell in too. You saved my life that day." Jane smiled.

"I'd do anything for you Lizzie, you know that." They smiled at each other. "Dad's calling. It's time to start training the others. We can continue this in the mornings when no one is here." Lizzie nodded.

"Thanks for sticking with me Jane."

"Always Lizzie, anything for you." The two sisters walked out of the room together, hand in hand.

Everyone else was waiting in the control room. Mr. Bennet's eyes widened in surprise when his eyes connected with Jane's own. He then turned to stare at Lizzie.

"What has he done?" He whispered quietly. Lizzie hung her head.

"I didn't mean for it to happen. It just did." She replied just as quietly. The others looked at them in confusion. Mr. Bennet shook his head and seemed to snap back into reality.

"Right. Here's the plan. Lydia and Kitty go keep your eyes open as you go shopping with your mother today. Mary, keep tracking and keep an eye on the training rooms. Alec I want you to stay here today and watch Lizzie and Will's fight. If she is too strong, get Jane in immediately and stop her. Jane you are training Bingley in Room 4, Char with Richard in Room 2 and Lizzie you have Will and Georgie in combined Rooms 1 and 3. They all nodded and walked off.

"What are we learning today Lizzie?" The older girl smiled at the younger one.

"I think it's about time you learnt how to use your invisibility is it not?" Georgiana's eyes widened in excitement.

"Right, Alec the door?" He nodded and leant on the doorway, watching Lizzie tutor.

"Georgie, you first. Now do you remember what I told you about invisibility?"

"Yes. You have to believe it in order to see it."

"That's right. Believe that you're invisible and you will be. But it will be harder as you will have to concentrate on keeping your invisibility up as well as your fighting skills. Today you will be fighting me, then weapons training. Remember if you get hurt, use the quick healing technique I taught you last week. Your invisibility will help you in surprise but do not underestimate me. I can easily sense your movements so be careful." Georgie nodded and took up her fighting stance. "I am only using water today, but beware, if you are good enough I will try something harder."

She took her fighting stance and suddenly Georgie was gone. Lizzie froze and concentrated. She felt a small disturbance in the wind behind her and quickly whirled around to block Georgie's punches. "Not bad for surprise Georgie but I felt the wind on that one, more stealth. Try again." Lizzie concentrated as she felt Georgie try and strike out again. Lizzie fought back, putting in a few punches and kicks of her own. She heard a crack and a gasp. She turned and saw Will speed towards her, his face angry that she had hurt his little sister but he was stopped.

"No Will. This is between me, and Lizzie." He stopped looking down at where an invisible hand held his shirt and nodded. He watched intently as Lizzie moved to quickly block, punch and kick at the air. Again and again he winced at the sound of his sister's bones breaking, wondering how much she was hurt. They continued to fight for another good 15 minutes more before Lizzie stopped.

"Enough Georgiana." Georgie soon reappeared by Lizzie's side. "You did well with your invisibility and your stealth is certainly increasing but your fighting was weak." Georgie nodded. "You must learn to keep your fighting skills up as you manage all your other abilities. This you will learn in time. Your quick healing was also done very well, as I did break a lot of your bones, sorry about that but you had to learn somehow."

"That's okay Lizzie." Georgie smiled up at her mentor.

"Even so. Stand with your arms out and legs apart, I have to make sure you healed yourself properly." Lizzie began to check the younger girls bones to make sure they were properly healed, and back in their original shape. "Oh dear. You didn't heal this properly. This is going to hurt but I need to re-break it and then I'll hold it in place while you heal it back together. Ready?" At Georgie's nod, Lizzie quickly reached out and broke Georgie's left wrist and held it still as the other girl healed it. "There we go. Feeling better?"

"Yep." Georgie winced and rolled her wrist around. "Do I get to watch you and Will now?"

"Nope, your lesson isn't over." Lizzie reached out her hand and soon enough her wind had brought her what she was looking for.

"Swords? But they're so old fashioned."

"Nope not swords, katanas."

"They're real." She said wonderingly as she reached out to stroke them.

"Of course they're real. You're a healer. You can't die from wounds, only old age. This is the way it's going to work. First one on one katana fighting, no using of the gifts, here put the bracelet on and I'll put on mine." Both girls put them on. Lizzie tossed one to Will who quickly caught it. "Then we go katana versus gun. These katanas can rebound the bullet but be careful. The training room will make sure that most of it's walls are metal-free so it doesn't rebound but even so, there will be some patches of metal so if it rebounds and hits you, you were warned. Georgie also remember that before you quick heal, you need to take the bullet out no matter how far in it goes. To make sure that it doesn't go in far, as soon as you feel it hit your skin, heal the whole part of where it is going to go in. So if it touches your shoulder, heal it hard so that the bullet can't go in far, take it out and heal over the hole quickly. Got it?" Georgiana nodded.

"Here's your katana but you won't be fighting me, not today."

"Who will I be fighting?"

"Will."

"Me?" Will gasped. "But I can't fight my own sister."

"Get used to it. It happens. Georgiana, go as hard as you can, provoke him to attack back. You need a smaller challenge so I'm giving it to you. Also I'd say you make a bet, because most likely he's going to lose." She smiled cheekily at her friend.

"First to ten hits wins?" She asked her brother. "If I win, you buy dinner and dessert for everyone tonight at my choice of restaurant."

"And if I win Georgie?"

"Then I will… Not take you shopping for bras and underwear for a month." Will rolled his eyes as Lizzie laughed.

"Deal."

"Now we have the odds, take your positions. Remember Georgie, you can't use your invisibility and don't try and take him with brute strength, go for the stealth but be careful, he is a quick one."

"Got it."

"3…2…1… Start." Lizzie yelled. Georgie moved quickly, slashing open a cut on Will's left upper arm. "One : Nil" She moved again only to have Will block her.

"Decided to fight back big brother?"

"You know I hate to lose little sister." He struck at her again but she was too quick for him, administering another slash on his other arm.

"Ow. How'd you learn to fight so fast?" Will asked amazed. Georgiana just smiled. Again they struck but this time Will managed to scrape Georgie's cheek.

"Lizzie, this is unfair. I can't heal."

"Then you'll know what it's like to live in pain for a little while. Suck it up Georgie." They continued to strike, thrust and parry until the score was nine all.

"Bit of a tough one this one, I didn't count on you being able to fight against your little sister so well Darcy."

"Like I said, I hate to lose."

"Well you're about to." Georgiana quickly stalked towards her brother, kicked his katana into the air, jumped up and grabbed Will's weapon and administered the final cut along his torso.

"OWWW! How did you? What… What in the? How?" Will stuttered, speechless.

"Something that Lizzie taught me." She reached up and Lizzie gave her a high five.

"Take off the bracelets and heal yourself and your brother Georgie." They were quickly healed and laughing as Will was going to buy dinner that night.

"Gun versus katana Lizzie?"

"Not today Georgie, you can bask in your victory. Will however, obviously needs some work. Alec are they….?"

"Yeah."

"Georgie would you like to go shopping with Lydia and Kitty? Make sure that they don't flirt too much will you?" Georgie squealed and quickly ran out to catch up to the younger Bennet sisters. She had never been out shopping with girls of her own age that actually liked her. They were normally after her money, or her brother for that matter.

"Now Darcy, we don't have Georgie here anymore so any injuries you sustain from now on will stay until she comes back." He nodded.

"You get to do gun versus katana today." She quickly caught a gun tossed to her by Alec and shot at Darcy. He moved out of the way, just.

"Hey! I wasn't ready." She shrugged.

"All's fair in love and war." She shot multiple times but he always moved too quickly, either dodging the bullet or deflecting them back at her with the katana. Lizzie was bored. He hadn't even got shot once. Then she had an idea. She shot twice, once so that he had to move and the second so he had to deflect it right into the metal section of the wall. What he hadn't counted on was the rebounding bullet heading straight for him. He managed to move, but not fast enough as the bullet grazed the left side of his torso.

"You've got to be prepared for anything Mr. Darcy, make sure to be so next time." He scowled but nodded. "Enough for now. Give me the katana, back to one on one combat. Today you'll fight Alec, maybe, just maybe you might fight me tomorrow. Take off your bracelet. Alec?"

"With pleasure." Alec walked into the middle of the room and took up his fighting stance.

"You may use your powers, do not underestimate my brother Darcy, he can start off slow and you may think you have him but he can blast you out of nowhere, so watch him. Never lose him in your line of vision. If you do, he'll get you for sure. Use your speed to your advantage, he has flight as well as you do so don't try to use it to your advantage. His energy powers are more pronounced than yours are so be careful. 3…2…1… Go."

Lizzie watched Darcy in fascination. He speed off quickly, taking a shot at Alec, which was quickly dodged. She could tell her brother was holding back. Almost lazily he shot out at Darcy who stumbled and fell.

"You are lucky that I didn't hit you while you were down Darcy." Alec snarled. Will went red in anger and soon enough the fight was more deadly than ever, energy blasts streaming off everywhere but Will had still not managed to give Alec a single scratch while he had many. 15 minutes later, Will had still not managed to get through Alec's defenses and was becoming more and more worn out.

"Stop." She called out. Alec immediately floated back down to the ground. "Alec, find Georgie will you? Jane tells me she's back." He nodded, smirked at Darcy and walked out of the room. Lizzie walked over to Will and saw his arms, legs and torso were streaming with blood. He also had a deep cut on his left cheek as well, marring his face. "That was simply not good enough Darcy. I expected better. You have a lot of potential but you aren't using it. Why?"

"Why should I?

"Do you want to die on purpose?"

"No."

"Then you should. Alec was not even at half of what he can be on a good day and if you can't even get a scratch on him, how do you expect to fight me?" Darcy stayed silent. Lizzie sighed. "Well it was a good enough effort for the first day I suppose. You need to work on your flight skills, they were horrendous, you seem to have your speed under control but your energy blasts and fighting skills are terrible."

"Thank you for making me feel so much better." He said sarcastically. Lizzie walked away from where he was sitting.

"This is what you should be able to do. Mary start up the energy targets on level 20."

"Coming right up sis. In 5…4…3…2…1… GO" Lizzie focused and struck out as she heard a target come up on her left. She continued to strike, kick, punch and blast all of the 100 targets that came up around her, without even looking at which direction she was blasting in. The simulator finished and she walked back calmly to where Darcy was sitting, his mouth open in shock.

"What? How did you…? Without even looking… Not even breaking into a sweat…"

"That is what you can do if you try." She said, she sensed a figure lurking in the doorway. "Georgiana come in, your brother needs your assistance. I'm afraid Alec was just too good today."

"Oh brother! Are you okay?"

"Yes Georgie, I'm fine, can you please hurry and heal me? This actually hurts."

"Only for you brother, only for you." He was quickly healed in no time. They walked out of the training room together.

"Why did you give him Alec Lizzie?"

"He needed a push Georgie, so I gave him one. Do you remember when I made you fight against Alec?" Georgie blushed.

"Yes, I fainted dead away after two minutes, he was just too powerful."

"But you got there in the end didn't you?"

"Yep. That's the same thing I'm trying to give your brother."

"YOU GAVE ALEC TO MY SISTER?! ARE YOU MAD? YOU COULD HAVE KILLED HER!" Darcy shouted at Lizzie, who turned to him calmly.

"Well… No, because it doesn't work like that with Georgie, and she fared better than you did she actually managed to hit him before passing out, so you better suck it up that your sister is much better than you." Will scowled and started muttering under his breath as both girls giggled. They walked into the control room to find everyone else already there.

"Man you suck!"

"Thanks Rich." Will said dryly.

"Seriously, Alec pommelled you." Alec smirked as Rich held out his fist for a fist bump.

"I'm feeling great about myself right now."

"Yeah, I've got to agree with Rich, mate you were terrible, even against little Georgie." Will's eyes widened.

"You saw that Bingley?"

"Everyone did, we watched everyone's performances on the re-runs."

"Dude I can't believe you were beaten by G. High five little cousin!" Rich said gleefully. Bingley, Rich and Alec were all laughing uncontrollably now.

"How did you two fair then?" Both Rich and Charlie went silent immediately while Alec continued to laugh at their sheepish faces.

Lizzie spoke up, "Well from my guess at their sheepish expressions, Charlie was too busy looking at Jane like a love sick puppy to do anything and was quickly knocked out and Richard would not fight Char until she shapeshifted into Darcy to provoke him and then he still got beaten up anyway. Am I right?" Jane and Bingley were blushing bright red, while Rich looked sheepish and Charlotte just smirked.

"Yep."

"There you go. Well if you've seen the re-runs we're going out for dinner tonight and Mr. Darcy over here is being ever the gentlemen and if paying for our dinner. Isn't that right Mr. Darcy?" He sighed and nodded. "Who's in?"

"I'm dining with your mother tonight, sorry kids." Mr. Bennet said as he left the room.

"Everyone else in?" They all nodded. "Awesome, let's go get cleaned up and dressed. Boys, you can bring the cars around in an hour."

* * *

Lizzie and Jane were the first two ready to go out to dinner, Italian had been Georgiana's choice and the boys were organizing the whole dinner. They still had 15 more minutes until the men came around, even Alec had gone with the three others, though he disliked Darcy immensely he already considered Bingley and Rich as his best friends.

_Lizzie?_

_Yes Jane?_

_You have to tell everyone else eventually._

_I know Jane, I just… Don't want people to judge me for what I did._

_You were young and naïve Lizzie, they won't judge you for who you were there._

_I can't tell any of them all of it Jane, I just can't. Lizzie started to shiver at the memory; his face leering over hers._

_I understand Lizzie. But they need to know what you are able to do soon._

_I will. I will tell them that he is after me and wants me alone and that he has the power to give people more gifts and he gave me the new ones that I have now._

_That will be enough Lizzie but you know Alec is going to question you more._

_I know. I love him so much._

_He is so protective of you Lizzie, did you see the way he completely beat up Will this morning?_

_Yes, but I thought that was normal._

_It is but his attitude, he hates Will. Lizzie frowned._

_Why?_

_Because of you Lizzie._

_Me?_

_When you… When you originally disappeared, Alec took it the hardest, he looked the hardest for you. He would not sleep, eat, only doing the bare minimum to survive, because you were his everything. You saved him Lizzie, you saved him when we were just children and after that he felt like he had to protect you. But when you disappeared, he thought that it was his fault, he didn't protect you enough._

_What does this have to do with Will?_

_He carried you back when you passed out. He cares for you and Alec saw that. Alec doesn't want you running away with another man. He doesn't want you to get hurt that badly again. He knows what you went through and he will do anything to prevent it from happening again._

_Oh… He shouldn't worry. It wasn't his fault I ran away._

_Try convincing him Lizzie._ Lizzie smiled wryly.

_I know, he's as stubborn as I am. What's up with you and one Charles Bingley? _Jane blushed.

_He's so good to me Lizzie, I really like him. He is a perfectly aimiable gentlemen and we get along so well. _Lizzie smiled.

_Good for you Jane. Next thing you know you'll be getting married and having the most kind hearted kids in all of Long Island._

_Oh stop it Lizzie! Come, I can hear his thoughts. The boys are here. _They walked out together, ready for a night off.

* * *

The boys had taken the girls to a fancy Italian restaurant and had even taken the trouble of getting a private room.

"Alec my man, how did you end up with such lovely looking sisters?" Rich said, obviously slightly on the tipsy side.

"Well, I must confess."

"Confess? Confess what?" Alec looked hesitantly at the Bennet sisters. They all nodded once.

"They're not my sisters." He said quietly.

"What?" The three gentlemen looked at Alec, obviously confused while Georgiana gasped.

"They're not my sisters." He shrugged and looked at his plate, playing with his dessert. It was silent.

_Speak now Lizzie, it may be your only chance._ Lizzie nodded.

"Alec isn't our brother by blood but he is a brother by heart. He was very young when he joined our family, so for all intents and purposes he is our brother." Lizzie said staring Alec, willing him to look at her. Lizzie stood up and walked over to his seat and gave him a large hug. "He's always been my brother and always will be."

"Thank you Lizzie." He pulled her into his lap and hugged her tightly. "You're the only family that I've ever known." Lizzie smiled, tears in her eyes.

"I love you Alec.

"I love you too Lizzie." He kissed her forehead and they smiled at each other, sharing a private moment. Lizzie turned back to the others, the boys and Georgie obviously still shocked at Alec's confession.

"I also have a confession to make." Alec looked up at her surprised, his eyes roaming over hers, searching. She leaned forward and spoke in his ear, "I'll explain later." He nodded. She looked over at Jane who smiled at her encouragingly.

"Well what is it my dear?" Rich asked. Lizzie took in a deep breath.

"I'm sorry."

"Sorry? What for?"

"Wickham. I am putting all of you in danger and I do not wish it to be so, so if you would rather go and stay safe, by all means do so."

"It is not your fault he is coming after us." Charlie said gently.

"But it is Charlie. He doesn't want any of you. He only wants me."

"You?" Darcy asked surprised, his eyes narrowed. "Why?"

"Because I… He…" She took a deep breath. "He wants me."

"Wants you how?"

"He wishes to marry me, to possess me. I don't want him. I don't love him. So I am sorry, please feel free to leave so that you will not get hurt."

"Lizzie none of us wish to leave. We love you too much for that." Alec said gently.

"I know Alec, I know. I meant the rest of the boys and Georgie."

"No Lizzie. We do not wish to leave, we are in it together." Georgiana said solemnly.

"Thanks Georgie, but I think it is up to your brother to decide on that one."

"We will not leave, you are becoming a dearest friend Lizzie, we can't abandon you now that we've just met you, all of you."

"Then I must warn you about Wickham. I know what he can do. He has the ability to give people their powers if he wishes and by doing so, they are bound to him like an owner and their dog. The dog is bound to the master. His darkness, black energy and shadow powers are impossibly strong as well."

"I'm in. I always have been." Char smiled up at Lizzie.

"We're family, family don't abandon each other." Jane said fiercely. The rest of the Bennet clan nodded, Alec included.

"Well we can hardly leave you now can we? Especially since there is a lot for us to benefit from by being here as well." Rich said winking at Charlotte who blushed. Jane and Bingley had also blushed bright red and were both looking at the floor.

"I will not abandon you. Not now, you saved me and you helped me learn." Georgiana said. "I will stay here with her no matter what you say brother so just agree with me." She said stubbornly. Will sighed.

"It looks like I don't have much of a choice then do I?" They all laughed heartily though secretly Lizzie was offended. He didn't even care and was only staying at the insistence of his sister. How absolutely absurd. She snorted to herself. She couldn't believe that Alec and Jane actually believed that he liked her. What a joke.


End file.
